The Lorien Survivors
by white collar black wolf
Summary: What if John had a brother who Henri was also meant to protect but when he dies will both brothers use their Legacies to avenge Henri and defeat the Mogadorians? Will be a minor slash scene towards the end of the story
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN I AM NUMBER FOUR

I DO OWN DAMON/JARED

Chapter 1

Somewhere in Florida two teenage boys were skiing with there friends both wore almost identical necklaces those boys were Daniel and Damon.

"Daniel Damon that was awesome "said Nicole after they had just finished doing a backflip on their skies

"Nicole looks good "said one of Damon's friends

"Yeah"replied one of Daniel's friends

(LATER ON THAT NIGHT)

"Damon Daniel where's Nicole" asked their best friends

"No idea" replied Daniel just as his and his brother's phone rang with a text from Nicole

"Well are we going to go meet her" Damon asked his brother

"Yeah let's go" Daniel told his brother as he headed to the water where Nicole was waiting

"Wait why do I have to go you're the one that likes her" Damon asked his brother

"would you just come on let's go" Daniel told his brother

After a few minutes in the water both Daniel and Damon felt a sharp and burning pain in the right leg and they knew what is was that they went underwater and saw that number three was dead.

"Daniel come on get up go run" Damon told Daniel as Nicole ran to her friends saying that Damon and Daniel were some type of freaks.

(AT DAMON AND DANIEL'S HOUSE)

"Are you guys okay"Henri asked them

"Yeah we're fine but number three's dead" Damon told him

"Did anyone else see you guys" Daniel told him as he and his brother stood up.

"Start packing both of you"Hennri ordered them

"I thought I told you guys not to keep this crap it slows us down"Henri told them

"Let's go Daniel Damon" Henri told them


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lorien Survivors**

 **I DO NOT KNOW I AM NUMBER FOUR**

 **I DO KNOW DAMON/JARED**

Chapter 2

(Daniel and Damon narrating)

This is the part we hate the most the running but it's the only thing that's real everything else is a lie even Henri people think he is out father but he's not he's a warrior from our planet assigned to keep us alive we don't remember our father all he left for us was some kind of box Henri says he'll pass it on to us when the time is right we got out first scars when we were nine near the boarder of mxico it woke us from our sleep it was the first sign that the mogadorians had found us here on earth the second scar came when we were twelve we were in Colorado in the middle of a spelling bee as soon as we felt it we know number two was dead last night we got our third scar number three is dead we were just little kids when the mogadorinas invaded our planet lorien nine of us children escaped we were gifted meant to protect our people when we grew up we never got that chance everyone was killed we are the last of our kind three of us are gone dead they're hunting us down one by one in order we know we're next we are numbers four and five.

(Daniel and Damon will now be called John and Jared)

(At a hotel)

"Your new ID's"Henri told them as he gave them their IDS

"Jared and john smith real original" Jared told Henri

"I don't want to be original I want to be invisible"Henri told them

"This time it was different we didn't just get a scar we saw number three we felt the knife felt him die we could tell we all did the others." they told Henri

"We gotta keep moving the mogs could have already pick up our scent"Henri told them as he started packing their bags again


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lorien Survivors**

 **I DO NOT OWN I AM NUMBER FOUR**

 **I DO OWN DAMON/JARED**

Chapter 3

(In paradise Ohio)

Arriving in paradise Ohio both john and Jared looked miserable they didn't want to be there but they knew there was a reason that Henri took them there.

"Next time we get to pick the place" Jared told Henri as he and john looked around the house

"Let's just get the stuff off of the car" John told his brother

"Alright come on" Jared told his brother as they headed out to the car

"That's the last of it and we're going to bed" John told Henri

"Wait both of you come back here need a new picture we have to wipe out anything that hits the internet"Henri told them as he took a picture of John first then one of Jared

Suddenly there was noise outside the door Jared then turned off the lights and Henri grabbed the knife from his bag. As he headed from the door Jared pulled his brother towards the wall that he was behind since there was nothing there Jared walked up to the door and spotted something under the bushes and he went to get it.

"Jared get inside Jared come on get back inside"Henri told him as he grabbed what was under the bush

"A little small for a mogadorian don't you think" Jared told Henri as he picked up the dog and headed inside

"He has no collar or tags" Jared told Henri as he dried the dog up.

"I'm sure he belongs to someone"Henri told them

"Yeah sure someone somewhere must miss you" John told the dog

"Come on an extra pair of eyes and ears watching the house" Jared told Henri

"We're gonna need somebody to talk to" John told Henri as he looked ready to tell them that they couldn't keep the dog.

"Talk to me"Henri told them after John finished talking

Jared and john just gave him a look of disbelieve so he just gave in.

"Yeah keep the dog what you guys going to call him"Henri told and asked them as he walked back to the computer

"How about Bernie Kosar"john called out to Henri as he also grinned as his brother

"Alright then Bernie Kosar it is" Jared told his brother as he got up and walked up the stairs to his room.

A/N HEY EVERYONE THERE WILL BE A LOT OF MORE CHAPTERS POSTED UP TODAY BECAUSE I ALREADY HAVE

CHAPTERS 1-10 WRITTEN AND READY TO BE POSTED


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lorien Survivors**

 **I DO NOT OWN I AM NUMBER FOUR**

 **I DO OWN DAMON/JARED**

Chapter 4

(Back in Florida)

Back in Florida someone was taring apart the house John Jared and Henri lived in then that person blew it up and walked away and when the fire reached her she came out unharmed.

(THE NEXT MORNING)

"What are you guys doing up"Henri asked Jared and John as they came down the stairs

"As much fun as you are to be around we can't do it we can't be prisoners we have to go to school" John told Henri as his brother grabbed his backpack

"We'll keep a low profile" John told Henri

"Number three was completely off the grid and the mogs found him" Jared told Henri as he stopped from going out the door

"We have everything we need including spare cash" John told Henri.

"You guys keep this on you I'll call you guys every hour you guys don't pick up I'll know something's wrong"Henri told them

"Come on every hour" Jared asked Henri

"That or you guys will be home schooled and I'll be your teacher John Jared don't be stupid keep your heads down"Henri told them as Jared started to walk out the door

"We know how to blend in"Jared told him as John finally reached the door.

(AT SCHOOL)

"Why don't you guys take a seat and I'll just print up your schedules" the receptionist told them

"Sarah can you show them to their lockers" the receptionist asked Sarah Hart

"That's your lockers right there and homeroom is right down the hall" Sarah told them as she waited for them to tell her their names

"Oh John and Jared Smith" John told her as his brother went to open his locker and as Jared's phone went off

"Ok you guys don't want to tell your names" Sarah said as she began to walk away

"Those really are our names" John said as Jared said that into his phone with Henri on the other end

"Hey what's up" Jared heard a voice say behind him and his brother

"I'm Mark this is Tyler,James,Jason and Max"Mark said to them

"Oh hey Jared and John smith" Jared told them

"We're from Santa Fe"John told them

Suddenly Mark says something that Jared don't hear and he begins to walk away with his friends

"You gotta love high school jock vs. the science nerd he's in the third year of the best four years of his life" Jared heard someone next to him say.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lorien Survivors**

 **I DO NOT OWN I AM NUMBER FOUR**

 **I DO OWN DAMON/JARED**

Chapter 5

(AT LUNCH)

Later on that day as John and Jared sat down on the grass outside to eat they saw Mark and some of his friends throw a football to the kid that helped them open their lockers earlier

"Hey you okay" Jared asked him as he kneeled down beside him so that he and his brother could help him pick up his stuff

"Assholes"said Sam

Suddenly Jared grabbed the ball and threw it back at mark and his friends so hard it knock the guy down

"That's quite an arm you got there"Sam told Jared

"Yeah who knew"asked John

"What's with the UFO thing"asked Jared

"I know it's your first day and all but sooner or later you'll both figure it out"said Sam

"Figure what out"asked John

"I'm defintely not the guy you want to hang with"Sam told them the

Last thing both he and his brother saw before they headed back to class was Sarah taking pictures of them

(AT THEIR HOUSE)

When they got home John went up to his room while Jared told Henri what happened at lunch then he went up to his room he then got on his computer and went to Sarah's website and found pictures with his and his brother's name on them suddenly the pictures disappeared and Henri was in their doorways telling them something.

"Invisible you guys heard me when I said that right yeah yeah cause I remember both of you being there"Henri told them

(BACK IN FLORIDA)

In florida the mogs had found their burned and exploded house that another number had destroyed

"Numbers four and five didn't die here" One of the mogs said to the other as he saw the burned license plate from the car


	6. Chapter 6

**The Lorien Survivors**

 **I DO NOT OWN I AM NUMBER FOUR**

 **I DO OWN DAMON/JARED**

Chapter 6

(THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL)

The next day when John and Jared were in school and in class Mark approached them both Jared and John began to feel their hands burning suddenly there was a flash of light and they both jumped out of there seat and ran out the door to the nearest janitor's closet for a while everything went black for both of them and before they knew it Henri was there in front of them.

"John Jared get up come on we need to go"Henri told Jared and John as they looked ready to panic.

"Henri our hands burn what's happening to us" Jared asked Henri as the pain in his and his brother's hands got worse.

"look at me relax We call them legacies back home both of you the nine you're the only ones that have them"Henri told them

"Legacies"Jared asked Henri as he tried to calm them down

"Your parents were members of the lorien gared you've both inherited their abilities gifts"Henri told them

"Gifts" John asked Henri sarcastically

"That's right"Henri told them as he explained more

"our hands light up like road flares and you call that a gift" Jared told Henri with a little anger in his voice

"Each legacy has their own function"Henri told them as they began to calm down

"There's more coming"Jared asked Henri as his brother began to panic again.

"As breath and focus you guys are gonna learn to control them"Henri told them

"Just like you guys are doing right now" continued Henri as the light in their hands began to fade away

"Now how do your hands feel"Henri asked them

"Better" Jared answered him at the same time as his brother


	7. Chapter 7

**The Lorien Survivors**

 **I DO NOT KNOW I AM NUMBER FOUR**

 **I DO KNOW DAMON/JARED**

Chapter 7

(at their house)

"You guys stay out of sight for now you're powers will only draw attention I still have business here when you guys do that you guys can get back to school"Henri told them as they walked into the house

"So we have all these powers but we're not allowed to use them" Jared asked Henri as John looked at his hands again.

"Exactly"Henri told Jared all the way from the kitchen

With that said both John and Jared went upstairs to their rooms. AS soon as they got upstairs they used their luman on bernie kosar after a few minutes Jared went to john's room and saw that his brother had his window open

"What are you doing" Jared asked john

"To see if what Henri told us is true "John told Jared

"Alright then let's go" Jared told john as he started to head out the window

As soon as Jared said that John followed his brother out the window and they walked for to the creek that was there and jumped from the cliff and landed on a rock on the other side at one point Jared and John grabbed a rock threw it up in the air and watched as it turned to dust Later on that night John and Jared went to Sarah's house for dinner they stayed there until they heard barking outside and saw Bernie.

The next day at school when John Jared and Sam opened their locker something exploded and they ended up covered in red goo Jared heard Mark and his friends laughing as they walked by Sam charged at them only to be thrown back into John so Jared went up to James and pushed him back he clenched his fist he could feel his legacies acting up as he got angrier as Mark told him something that pissed him off father John pulled his brother back before he used his legacies against him they went to get cleaned up and Sam told them about the picture that was ruined about what his dad that Jared left school to meet up with Henri at the steel mill.

"What was Malcom doing"Jared asked Henri

"That's John's necklace that's mine and he had location on us not all of us but some"Jared told Henri as they both looked around the basement of the steel mill.

"Yeah"Henri told him as he bend down to pick up a glowing rock

"A tracker so we can find the others"said Jared

"It's missing part of it though"said Henri

"Malcom where you up to here"asked Henri to no one in particular

Later that day while Jared and John were doing homework Henri was looking at everything Malcom had the steel mill John got a text from Sarah after John read the text he and Jared got up and went to the fair and during the ride John and Sarah got on Mark had his friends beat up John and bring Sarah to him Jared hearing screams that weren't from the ride ran in and found his brother holding up one of Mark's friends against a tree using his legacies

"John let him go come on let's go find Sarah "Jared told him as he pulled him away from Mark's friend

After they dropped Sarah off at her house Jared got a text from Sam telling him and John to meet him at his house once they got there Sam told them that he saw what they did and he demand an explanation


	8. Chapter 8

**The Lorien Survivors**

 **I DO NOT OWN I AM NUMBER FOUR**

 **I DO OWN DAMON/JARED**

Chapter 8

"So what are you guys"asked Sam

"You guys three around those football players like they were nothing and the hand thing it's not human"said Sam

"So I'm asking you guys what are you"asked Sam again

"Do I need to threaten you"asked Sam pulling out his phone

"Alright cause I got some pictures on my phone and they're gonna start some major questions"said Sam

"Give me that"said Jared as he moved to take Sam's phone away from him

"No"said sam

"You know we can hurt you"said John as his brother took sam's phone.

"My entire childhood has been an episode of X-files you know what its' like to feel something so strong that everyday you keep telling yourself your dad's gonna come back and take you away from this shithole and that everything we believed in was true and we were not crazy

"You're dad was right" said John

"What" asked Sam

"He was right about ancient astronauts life on other planets all of it "said Jared

"YES I knew he wouldn't just leave us I mean they found his truck near the border of Mexico and he was just gone" said Sam with excitement in his voice

"Maybe they took if he knew you were here he'd come home" said Sam

"Sam you can't tell anyone" said John

"No I wouldn't" said Sam

"No you got to promise us nobody knows this" said Jared

"There are others from where we come from looking for us" said John

"We're not safe" said Jared as Sam step-father called him back inside the house and they left.

The next morning Bernie greeted John and Jared as they came down the stairs when Henri came in with sheriff James.

"Hello sons" said Henri

"Hey what's with the" began John but stopped when he noticed sheriff James

"Hello dad" said Jared

"Sheriff James said some boy go hurt last night"Henri told them

"Couple of them spent the night in the hospital" said the sheriff

"You said it was four"Henri asked him

"Yeah four" said the sheriff

"On the football team" asked Henri

"Yeah that's right of course none of them are talking that includes my own boy Mark" said the sheriff looking at John and Jared

"Your son is Mark" asked John

"Yeah that's right" the sheriff told him

"You know that was his throwing arm that got hurt he said both of you were there" said the sheriff

"No I was actually with a girl so I wasn't paying any attention Sarah Hart" John told him

"What about you" asked the Sheriff looked at Jared

"I was walking around the fair I didn't see anything either" said Jared

"Well nobody wants to be the first one to say what happen but eventually someone will" said the sheriff as he walked out the door

"Four them" asked Henri

"Yeah"said John

"Was it difficult"Henri asked Jared

"Piece of cake" said Jared


	9. Chapter 9

**The Lorien Survivors**

 **I DO NOT OWN I AM NUMBER FOUR**

 **I DO OWN DAMON/JARED**

Chapter 9

"Good means you guys are getting it go upstairs pack you stuff" said Henri

"Because of last night" asked John

"Because I don't like people showing up asking questions and I think this is going to raise a few" said Henri as he put the laptop in front of them

"They walk among us what is this some more truth is out there freaks" said John

"Except that's actually you guys one of the kids must have caught you on video"Henri told them as he played the video

"Oh Shit"said John

"I can't get through the firewall we have to go there and take it down ourselves mogs see this just a matter of time pack your stuff we're leaving"Henri told them

"I'm not going" said John

"What did you say John we have to go staying here is no longer an option" Jared told his brother

"I don't care I'm not going "said John

"If you want to pick the next place that's fine" said Henri

"It's not my fight and it never was" said John yelling

"We can't even remember a world before this one" said Jared understanding what his brother was saying but he also knew that they had to leave

"Is this because of a girl" asked Henri

"Go upstairs and get your stuff"Henri told them

"You're not my father" said John

"No no no he's dead he died for you and your brother in fact you know what" said Henri

"You have no idea how many others have made sacrifices so both of you could live and it wasn't so you could come here and experience puppy love like a real live boy"Henri told them but directed the last part to john

"I'm not leaving" said john as he walked outside.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Lorien Survivors**

 **I DO NOT OWN I AM NUMBER FOUR**

 **I DO OWN DAMON/JARED**

Chapter 10

Jared and Henri followed him only so that he could hold them up in the air and throw them against the wall of the house until Jared used his own new Legacy against his brother and threw him towards the tree as he and Henri fell on the wood that was there then on to the ground Jared and Henri both fought John until they pinned him down on the ground.

"Just tell us why they want to kill us"asked John

"The mogs they don't cononize the decimate and then they move on and now they've moved here"Henri told them

"There are few forces that can stop them you two and the other four can you were saved for a bigger purpose I'm not gonna let you throw that all way for a girl"Henri told them dirceting the last part at John

"She's not just a girl"said John

"I think about leaving her but I can't and I don't know why"John told them

"We don't love like the humans with us it's forever you never forget if she is that for you then don't let them win or you'll never forgive yourself we have to go"Jared told him

"I'll take care of the website tonight with your brother buy you a day"Henri told him as he and Jared headed back inside the house

"Day to say good-bye"John told him

"That's more than the rest of us had"Henri told him as Jared reached the stair that lead into the house.

The next day when John woke up he found that Henri and his brother were gone.

"Henri Jared I'm going to sarah's Henri Jared"John called out as he noticed the box that their father left them on the table

With that he ran upstairs to his brothers room and saw that the bed did not looked slept on so he got his phone and called him and when he didn't answer he called Henri finally someone answered the phone but it wasn't Henri or Jared

"If you come here I'll tell you where to find them"said the person on the other line

"Who are you where's Henri and Jared"John asked

"417 willard court,Warsaw,Indiana"the person on the other line said as he began to hung up the phone

"I need you help"he told sam when he called him.

(With Sam)

"You bought a shotgun"John asked Sam

"Yeah just in case"Sam told him

"I came here to help you"Sam told John

"You have now go home"John told him

"What are you doing"John asked sam when he saw he had followed him

"I'm not bailing"Sam told him

"What if these mog people took my dad"Sam asked John

"Alright you follow that guy text me if he comes back"John told sam after he had unlocked the door

"Henri Jared"said John when he saw them tied up from the roof after he walked into the basement

"John get your brother" Henri told him

"You're not supposed to be here" Henri told him as he took the ropes off of his wrist and looked over the injuries that Jared had.

"What happened"asked John as his brother leaned on to him

"The mogs set this up we need to leave they're comming"said Henri

"Everybody stays right where they are or I shoot this kid"said the man that john had send sam to follow.

"So glad you brought gun" John said to Sam

"You're Malcom's boy"said Henri as he looked at Sam

"Get the lights would you"Henri told john as he took Jared from him.

With that said John blew up the lights as Jared was waking up and john held the guy up to the roof with his legacies


	11. Chapter 11

**The Lorien Survivors**

 **I DO NOT OWN I AM NUMBER FOUR**

 **I DO OWN DAMON/JARED**

.

Chapter 11

"You're the ones from the video on our site the ones they're after"said the guy

"The ones who's after"John asked Henri

"What's he talking about"John as Henri as Jared moved away from Henri to stand on his own

"The mogs they've been here this was a trap"said Jared having heard his brother's question

"We gotta go now"Henri told them as they heard noises upstairs and he picked up the knife and the rock

"John John John no "Henri yelled at him as he ran up the stairs towards the door and was blasted back.

As the mog came down the stairs Henri tackled him away from John and Jared as Henri had the mog pinned he yelled at the boys to run

"John Jared Go now"Henri told them as he fought the mog

"GO Come on"said Sam

With that said all three ran out of the room while Henri stayed behind fighting the mog with a look of hatered on his face outside sam Jared and John ran to the truck

"Start the car come on get us out of here"Jared told him

"I can't find the keys"Sam told them

"What do you mean you can't find the keys"John as him with a look that said are you serious.

"I can't find the keys"Sam told them again

"Come on come on"said John

"Guys what are we waiting for"asked Henri when he got to the truck

"I've lost the keys"Sam told him

"John Jared start the engine"Henri told them

"What"asked John and Jared at the same time

"You guys can do it start the car"Henri told them

"Start the car"Henri told them an urgent tone

"Whoa whoa come on come on he's comming he's comming"said Sam as he saw the mogs walking towards the truck

"Start the car start the car"said sam with panic in his voice

"Use your magic powers we are so dead"said sam with fear in his voice

With that said the mogs jumpped and landed on the hood of the truck and stabbed the window with his sword and intended on stabbing John or Jared but Henri got in the way and got stabbed himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Lorien Survivors**

 **I DO NOT KNOW I AM NUMBER FOUR**

 **I DO KNOW DAMON/JARED**

Chapter 12

"Oh my god"said Sam as he saw Henri get stabbed

"NO"yelled Jared as he and his brother threw the mog away and started the car

"Go Drive the car"Jared told Sam

"You guys take this"said Henri handing Jared the rock

"Malcom was using it to track the others"Henri told them

"Wait so my dad was"Sam started to say

"He was helping us he was supposed to bring us together"said Henri

"You guys need to find the others"Henri told them

"Together you'll be more powerful"continued Henri as sam stoped by the railroad tracks and Jared and John got henri and layed him down by the tracks

"We can't do this without you"Said Jared with tears in his eyes

"Yes you can"said Henri

"You both have no idea what you guys are capable of"Henri told them as he closed his eyes for the last times

John and Jared then watched as Henri's body turned to dust and flew up towards the sky

"We need to get out of here"Sam told them

"There's a news thing cops think you guys and Henri are criminals or terrorists"Sam told them

"We're going back"said Jared

"Drop us off at linndale Sarah's at a house up there"John told Sam

"Go get that rock"Jared told Sam

"We'll call you after"said John

"Then what"asked Sam

"We get the rock and you go home"Jared told sam

When they got to the party they headed up stairs to the window stall where Sarah was

"John and Jared Smith"said Sarah

"I'm such an idiot"she said again

"They're saying that your dad is some kind of terrorist"Sarah told them

"He's not a terrorist"said Jared

"Tell me the truth"said Sarah

"Who are you guys"asked Sarah

"John we have to go"said Jared as he heard police sirens

"You didn't answer my question"Sarah told John as Jared looked down at the ground getting ready to jump.

 **HEY EVERYONE HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE TWO WEEK IT'S JUST BEEN CRAZY WITH FINALS COMING UP AS WELL AS GRADUATION AND MAKING SURE I HAVE EVERYTHING FOR GRADUATION.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Lorien Survivors**

 **I DO NOT OWN I AM NUMBER FOUR**

 **I DO OWN DAMON/JARED**

Chapter 13

"I just came to say goodbye"said John as Jared looked ready to jump

"John wait what are you no john"said Sarah

"Don't move"said sheriff James as he looked out the window and sarah fell

"Sarah"yelled John as Jared slid down a little off the roof and used his legacies to hold her up

"John get down there I can't hold her up forever"Jared yelled at his brother as he held Sarah up

"How"asked Sarah when John caught her

"Run go"said Jared as he jumpped off the roof and saw the cops coming after them

John and Jared saw cop cars comming after them and they used their legacies to lift up the car and push them back

"Move it let's go"said Jared

(WITH THE MOGS)

The mogs got mark and asked him where john and Jared were one of the mogs told the other

"This one will lead us to numbers four and five"said one mog to the others

(AT THE SCHOOL)

"Hello"said Jared as his phone rang

"Where are you guys"asked Sam

"We're at the high school"Jared told him

"Yeah you guys need to get out of there now"said Sam

"Why what's happening"asked Jared

"Your guys stunts with car is already on youtube if they're not right on your ass now they will be soon and don't tell me this is not my fight my dad probably knew those guys were coming and that's why they took him and also I have your dog"said Sam

 **HEY EVERYONE HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE TWO WEEK IT'S JUST BEEN CRAZY WITH GRADUATION.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Lorien Survivors**

 **I DO NOT OWN I AM NUMBER FOUR**

 **I DO OWN DAMON/JARED**

Chapter 14

"I'm on my way I'll meet you guys in front of the school you guys need to get our now"Sam told Jared

"Jared Jared"said Sam when he got no responce from him

"Let's go"Jared told John and Sarah as they ran into a classroom

They ran until the doors were blasted in and they saw someone

they didn't know she was so they moved away when she pointed a gun in their direction and fired and hit a mog they figured out she was a number when she teleported away from the gunfire of the mogs.

"Might be a good idea cowboys if you kept your heroics off the internet"said the girl

"Who are you"Jared asked the girl

"Number six where's your protector"number six asked

"Dead"said John

"What about yours"she asked Jared

"We had the same protecter"said Jared

"Yeah mine too mogs got her four months ago"said Six

"We've tracking them down"she told them

"Tracking"asked John

"Yeah lucky for you two I just saved you asses"said Six

"You should be watching your own ass"Jared told her

"Mogs have all the exits covered"six told them

"Looks like you're gonna have to fight to get out"said six directing the fight part towards Jared

"Are you two game"six asked

"Yeah"Jared answered her as he looked at his brother who nodded

"There's a tunnel under the school that leads to the stadium"Sarah told them

"Oh you made friends how nice"said Six as she looked at Sarah

"Let's go"said Jared as he looked at his brother and six

"Got any other Legacies we should know about"John asked Six

"Stay tuned"she told them

 **A/N:**

 **PLEASE R &R **

**HEY EVERYONE HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE TWO WEEK IT'S JUST BUSY BECAUSE I'M APPLYING FOR COLLEGE .**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Lorien Survivors**

 **I DO NOT OWN I AM NUMBER FOUR**

 **I DO OWN DAMON/JARED**

Chapter 15

Outside of the school Sam and Bernie saw something fly out of the truck and fly off and then Bernie began to growl and change form so Sam ran into the school to find John and Jared.

"Careful they're gonna see us"Jared told John as he used his lumen to give them light as they walked

"You're going to need all your energy both of you are"Six told them

"What was that"asked John as they heard a noise

"They're comming"said Six as Jared at the door ahead of them

"Whoa"said Sam as he walked into the room they were in and six held a gun to him

"Whoa Sam what are you doing"Jared asked Sam he walked closer to him

"Did you guys see what just flew out of that truck"Sam as Jared

"You're dog just shape-shifted into one of them I thought he was going to eat me"continued Sam

"Here's your rock"said Sam as he tossed the rock piece to John

"Hi I'm Sam what's your name"Sam asked Six when he saw her

"Jane Doe"Six told him

"That's cool it's cool so are you a number too"Sam asked her

"Who is this tool"Six asked Jared as he glared at her for calling Sam a tool while John tried to get Sam attention

"Sam focus what flew out the truck"John asked Sam as a creature flew in through the window

"Come on go go"Jared and John told Sarah and Sam as the mogs came in.

"Come on"Jared yelled at the creature as it chased after him until it pined him to the lockers and Bernie came and knocked it off of him Jared stared at Bernie for a while then he ran back to where Six and John were fighting

"Hit me"said Six

"What"asked John

"With you Lumen I need to power up"six told John

"He killed Henri we want him"Jared told Six as John glared at the mog that killed Henri

With that said they jumped out from where they were and began to fight the mogs after six killed the mog she was fighting with her sword she threw it at Jared.

"Five"yelled Six as she threw him the sword and he killed the mog he and John were fighting

 **A/N:**

 **PLEASE R &R **

**HEY EVERYONE HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Lorien Survivors**

 **I DO NOT OWN I AM NUMBER FOUR**

 **I DO OWN DAMON/JARED**

Chapter 16

"You're both good with your hands"six told them after the mogs were dead

"Yeah our dog he just"began Jared only to be cut off by six

"Yeah he's a chimera he came with you guys from Lorien someone had to look after you two"Six told them

In another part of the school Bernie was still fighting the creature until he killed it and layed down as he began to bleed from injuries.

"You bought a gun are you serious "Jared asked Sam

"What it might come in handy"Sam told him as Sarah led them through the tunnel

As they ran across the field they heard a roar from the second creature and then the mogs began to fire their guns at them so Jared and John ordered Sam and Sarah to go back to the tunnel.

"Take her back to the tunnel"John told Sam as Jared told them to run

With that said John Jared and Six began to fight the mogs until the creature got six and Jared helped her get free by hitting it with his Lumen after the mog fire his gun right at him and lifted him up by his neck while John and Six tried to get up.

"Number five I think you have something I need"the mog told him as Jared glared at him

"Thank you for making this so nice and easy think of how quickly we'll finish off the rest of the planet it's fantastic"the mog told Jared as he spotted the rock that would lead him the others

"Soon I'll be done with all of you"said the mog

"Just relax you can't stop what's comming you never could"the mog told Jared as he got ready to kill him

"You have no idea what I'm capable of"Jared told as the ammo he had began to sizzle and got ready to explode.

 **A/N**

 **PLEASE R &R**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Lorien Survivors**

 **I DO NOT OWN I AM NUMBER FOUR**

 **I DO OWN DAMON/JARED**

Chapter 17

With that said Six ran and grabbed John and Jared as Jared fired his lumen at the ammo and six shielded them from the explosion

"Fireproof"asked John as he Jared and six began to walk towards Sarah and Sam

"I told you guys to stay tuned"Six told them

(OUTSIDE OF THE CHURCH)

"Alright give me that come on"Six told Sam as John and Jared look at the other piece of the rock and she combined it to the one Jared

"Well that was disappointing so not a tracking device"Sam asked as the rock turned to dust

"No it was"said Jared

"Did you feel that too"Six asked Jared with a shocked look on her face

"Yeah"said Jared

"We know where we need to go"said Jared as he knew John was listening

"Yeah we can find the others"said Six as Mark came up to Jared and handed him the box that Henri always kept with him

"Thanks"said Jared as he took the box from Mark

"I hope this doesn't get you in trouble"Jared told Mark

"No stuff goes missing from evidence all the time my dad won't even know"said Mark

"You want to be heading West now"Mark told him

"Why"asked John

"Because I told my dad you're going east"Mark told them.

 **A/N**

 **ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT FOR THIS STORY**

 **PLEASE R &R**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Lorien Survivors**

 **I DO NOT KNOW I AM NUMBER FOUR**

 **I DO KNOW DAMON/JARED**

Chapter 18

"Six Sam's comming with us"Jared told her

"What no way"said Six

"He's one of us now we need to find his father"Jared told her while John went to say goodbye to Sarah

"You slow us down I'll shoot you myself"Six told Sam as she walked towards her motorcycle

"I believe you could we go now"said Sam as John and Sarah were talked and Jared went to pick up Bernie Kosar when he saw him walk up to where they were

"Really sorry about what happened with Henri"Jared heard Sarah tell John and they began to kiss until Six began to rev up her motorcycle and Jared began to honk the horn of the truck with Sam standing next to him.

With that said Jared took a chance and moved Sam towards him and kissed him on the lips until John came over and started getting in the truck and he pulled back leaving Sam breathless and then they both got in the truck.

(Jared and John narrating)

"This is the first town we've left without Henri but it's also the first one we have a reason to come too Henri was right we're stronger together so we will find the others our planet is called Lorien but earth is our home now it's as good a place as any in the universe and that's how it's going to stay.

 **A/N**

 **LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR Thackery & Matthew's Twist Of Fate Some time tomorrow or tuesday **

**PLEASE R &R**


End file.
